Angels Aren't Born From Angels
by Huh.Figures
Summary: AU and Multiple POVs. "See you at school, Tenshi." A love story. Sakura, a lower-class scholarship student meets Sasuke, a rich teen with more problems than he can count on his fingers. They can only hope to get through it all. Especially when Sakura decides to find her father. Side stories included. SASUSAKU, SHIKAINO, NARUHINA
1. Sakura: Another Night, Another Dollar

**Sakura:**

In the back corner of the locker room I sat alone, like a loser. My green gym uniform still hung loosely over my shoulders and hips and my regular uniform, pinker than before (dunked in Cool-Aid, I suspected), lay in a pile on my right. Tears threatened to fall as I held my face in my hands, but I forced them back. There was no way in Hell I was going to let the cheer squad and their stupid tactics get to me. To confront them would have been as hopeful as suicide.  
Better yet, my iPhone, which happened to be in the drenched uniform's skirt pocket (which by the way was just _fucking awesome_) decided not to turn on. Obviously, Apple products and anything in the liquid state of matter just shouldn't mix. It was broken and I was probably going to get a lecture from Akira.  
"Do you need a ride?"  
I raised my head and when I saw who spoke, my pink eyebrows raised. It was _Uchiha Sasuke_, the most popular guy in school. He asked _me_ if I needed a ride. I rubbed my eyes in amazement, also getting the back of my hands a little wet. It was painfully clear that this wasn't a dream.  
"Do you need a ride?" he repeated. His hands sat in his pockets as if they were boulders, too heavy to be lifted.  
"By car, I live forty minutes away. Still want to drive me home?" My voice was a little nasal.  
He shrugged and it was the most beautiful shrug that I had ever seen in my life. "The offer still stands and I've got plenty of time," he stopped. "I'm just trying to be nice to you," he explained. His voice was distinct. Velvety. Dependable. It makes me shiver to this day.  
The corners of my mouth turned up and he smirked. "I'd really appreciate it."  
"Sure." I carried my uniform and broken phone as we strode through the halls and into the car.

_**I will never end up like him.**_

We had been in the car for five minutes when I blurted out the burning question on my mind. "Why did you offer to take me? -And may I add, why where you in the girl's locker room?" I resisted the urge to face-palm. There I was: sitting in the passenger seat of a convertible (that I could never in my life hope to afford), wearing that ugly, green monster that was my gym uniform with my other uniform (still wet from the Cool-Aid) making my lap soaking wet and a fucking broken phone! To put it nicely (or... I guess nicer), I looked like shit! And just to add, my nose was still red and my eyes were puffy from earlier. But still, I just had to ask one more question, "Why are you being so nice to me?"  
Sasuke's onyx (beautifulbeautiful) eyes remained on the road, no expression on his face and only the slightly content aura that surrounded him, except for the eyebrows that rose.  
"I was curious, I found you, I felt compelled to help."  
"So… you pitied me."  
"Yes."  
_Well, that was rude_, I thought. The car was moving and we had a little over thirty minutes until I was home, so I rejected the urge to bolt. So instead of asking questions I didn't really want to ask and him giving blunt answers, we just sat in silence for a few minutes. It was an awkward silence. I didn't like awkward silences, but many of my conversations ended like this, so I was not surprised.  
The Uchiha next to me (handsomehandsome), seemed to be getting more disgusted by the minute. After some more uncomfortable silence, he broke it, only to make me even more uncomfortable. "Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
I sunk further into the car seat, looking away. The scene around the beautiful mobile had changed from the rich, classy suburbs of East Konoha to Downtown Konoha, where I lived.  
One of the lovely perks of being a scholarship student at a "Richy-rich private school". My family (if it could be called that) and I lived on "the wrong side of the tracks", per se. It was also probably the reason the whole, fucking cheerleading squad (and many others) played pranks and thought I should die. _I bet he thinks we're going through the set of a rap music video.  
_"Pull over. Pull over now," I gritted through my teeth. _Those stupid, rich people always looking down on whoever isn't in their bracket. _Immediately, the guy I thought was good, based off of recent events (and who I thought was attractiveattractiveattractive), turned into a dick in less than five seconds.  
"No."  
"Do it."  
He didn't say anything else, but, he didn't stop either.  
Our silence was repeatedly broken by him asking for directions and me giving them to him.  
We had arrived soon enough. If I remained in that (prettypretty) car of his for any longer, I might have killed myself or punched the guy (the second option seemed much more appealing, though).  
Sasuke parked near a moving truck. I knew that the apartment next to mine was vacant, but I didn't think somebody would move in so quickly. "New neighbors," I muttered to myself, too inaudible for the Uchiha next to me. But, I soon forgot about it.  
"I'll walk you to the door," he said. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought Uchiha Sasuke liked me (not just like but- you know, _like_). But, sadly, I did know better.  
"Fine," I answered as he parked and got out of the car with haste. "But, why?"  
"You ask too many questions."  
"Well, you're just... argh!" That was not a good comeback and we both knew it. I really wanted to face-palm, but I contained the urge. My green eyes raised. He was smirking like he knew something I didn't.  
"You're annoying," he stated it like it was a fact in a textbook. "And by the way, I don't pity you." He's pretty, popular and know he reads minds.  
_What a catch._ I thought sarcastically.  
He continued to make peace, "My mother taught me how to treat girls." One of his pale hands scratched the back of his head, making him look like he was a little nervous.  
My cheeks faded into pink as I stammered like an idiot. "Oh... um...er..." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm going to... uhh... open the door." I was a straight-A student with intelligence you don't come across often, but I couldn't have come up with that any sooner.  
"Hn."  
Are you serious?  
We entered the hallway and he followed me up a flight of stairs, to the doorstep of my apartment as I checked for a key. When I found it, I opened the door, only to find a questionable sight.  
My mother in her (lacyblackwhorish) underwear was vacuuming the kitchen floor. When the two of us made eye contact, she immediately shut it off. She was wearing a fucking _thong_!  
"This is how poor people live?" I heard Sasuke chime. "The highest tax bracket is overrated."  
Despite the newcomer's comments, Mom bolted to give me a hug. "Welcome home, Tenshi!" She was always the bubbliest person in the room. Her large breasts (which she took utmost pride in, since they were one-hundred percent natural) awkwardly squished against mine. My mother didn't seem to notice, but Sasuke did. _That pervert._ He smirked and snickered, blood formed in his nose. I couldn't punch his lights out (courtesy my mother) like I wanted to, so I just glared, making his smirk grow even wider.  
Just like a sitcom, out of the small bathroom to the right, Shizune (clad in an oversized tee-shirt, make up smudged, black hair in a tangled mess) dragging her boyfriend of four years, Kotetsu, who was completely naked (he held his genitals within his two hands), by his upper arm.  
Akira Haruno let go of me and I felt my breath come back to me. "Put some pants on before you poison my Tenshi!" My mother wasn't very mature (she was only fifteen when she had me and she was currently thirty-one), but she had her moments.  
"Oh, hey Sakura!" Kotetsu greeted. He waved to me (and to my horror).  
I covered my eyes, "Keep your hands over your dick! No one needs to see that!" Just great. The _Uchiha Sasuke is here and this is what he sees?! _I groaned, wanting to bury myself alive.  
But suddenly, I hear a snicker. I turn my head to see Sasuke laughing softly. With his hands clutching his sides, he looks content.  
I smile. That was the first time I had ever seen him laugh. It was truly a spectacle. The chuckling was soft at first, but then it grew louder and louder. At school he always seemed to be the hopeless (beautiful) stoic, as if he was stone, but now he was human.  
"I wish my family was like yours," he said among the ruckus between my mother, Shizune and Kotetsu.  
My pink eyebrows rose sky-high. "You can't be serious..."  
"But, I am," he replied. He looked at his watch. "It's four-thirty. My mother will kill me if I'm not home on time for dinner."  
Akira stopped arguing with Kotetsu long enough to say goodbye to Sasuke.  
I walked him down the stairs and out and shut the door behind us.  
"Thanks for taking me home."  
He just shrugged, "No problem."  
I shifted uncomfortably. "See, you on Monday... I guess."  
I turned to leave, but he grasped my wrist. It was bruising under his touch. His hand was warm and he made me feel like jelly. He pulled me close and put snaked an arm around my waist. "We should hang out more."  
And then, he kissed me.  
It was my first kiss, just how I imagined it. Well, except for the slightly wet gym uniform. When he pulled away, I was disappointed. I wanted more and my cheeks resembled my hair.  
He let go of me and got into his car.  
"See you at school... Tenshi."  
Uchiha Sasuke drove off in his car and my life changed forever.

_**Behind my back, I already am.**_

It was ten twenty at night as I waited for the COW. The COW was what we called the car. It wasn't white with black spots, it didn't moo and it definitely didn't produce milk. COW was an acronym for Crap On Wheels. The clunker was older than me and was this horrid, dark brown color.

I leaned against Nakashima's and examined my nails in the flickering light. My waitress shift ended twenty minutes ago. Five hours of smiling endlessly and "Welcome to the Nakashima Diner. My name is Sakura, how may I help you?" had taken it's toll on me.

A couple of ruffians passed me by and whistled at me. I sent a glare at there general direction.

"You're quite the looker, aren't ya, Pinky?" One asked. He placed his hand beside my head on the wall. I got a whiff of his scent: tobacco, alcohol and stupidity.

My pale hand got out a pocket-knife from my breast pocket, but it was knocked from my hand. I stopped breathing, it came back to me quickly, though.

"Want some fun?" The other asked. He smiled when I shuddered. People like that always frightened and confused me. How could someone take pleasure in someone else's pain?

"Not in the mood," I said. This was not the first time I had been harassed, but it was dark and we were alone. Frightened, I shrank a little and moved to the left, away from them.

The first one came across and pinned me. "Nobody said you could leave, Pinky," one of his hands crawled up my thigh, into my skirt playing with the fabric of my underwear.

"She's underage, you know." It was another voice, a familiar voice. Kotetsu's voice.

I couldn't see his face until he came closer. Three of his friends were with him. All four of the men held pocket-knives. "Leave the kid alone," Kotetsu growled. "Or you'll answer to me and my buds."

The two criminals cowered. "There are always others to fuck with," one sneered and spat at my feet.

"Fucking bitch!"

Once they left, I sank to the ground, whaling with my face in my hands. Tears fell like waterfalls as I wept. Soon, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. It was Kotetsu. He stroked my hair and cooed in my ear, "It's okay, Sakura. Shh... you're safe."

I cried there for another twenty minutes before Izumo, Kotetsu's best friend, drove us home.

_**Keep a calendar, this way you will always know.**_

Akira was laying on the couch under a man. Her curly pink hair spread out among the pillows, green eyes looking towards the ceiling. Akira's facial expression was empty. She didn't look like she was enjoying herself, yet she wasn't dissapointed either, just _empty_. One hand held a cigarette, the other was tangled in the brown hair of the man.

I had never seen him in my life. A stranger.

The stranger licked the skin on my mother's chest under her open bra. One arm was beetween her legs, a hand gripping her butt.

As soon as we entered, Kotetsu told me to look away and go to bed. I did, but having my eyes open for a couple seconds still burned the memory into my mind. I still carry it to this day.

She was always utterly alone. No one to love her but the nameless men.

_The last time you came through. Oh darling, I know what you're going through._

For the next two days, we didn't speak to each other. It's hard to avoid your mother, but in my case, not speaking to her came easily. Every time I made eye contact with the woman, her lip violently quivered and she looked ready to cry. She wasn't eating much and at night the sounds of her weeping kept me from sleeping.

I didn't like watching her drown in her sorrow. No matter how dysfunctional of a mom she was, I still loved her. Watching her lay in emotional turmoil always made me sick.

When the symptoms first started to show the next morning, I ignored it. I didn't want to, but I did. Some really small part of me wanted to make her regret and feel pain for what (could've) happened to me. Sadistic, I know.

It was on Sunday night, I decided I had to end it.

I paused from studying, closing my textbook, putting my pencil down and standing from the chair at our small, square kitchen table. Millions of things went through my brain as I approached the door leading to the apartment building's hall, where she sat with a ciggarette between two of her fingers and smoke coming from her lips.

When she saw me, she shrank and tears formed in her eyes. I stood infront of her, sympatheticaly gazing at the weak woman at my feet.

"I forgive you," I stated. Her face contorted in confusion. Was I being uncharacteristic? I barely had time to dwell on the thought. Once the tobbacco smell filled my nostrils, I plucked the ciggarette from Akira's hand. "God damnit, Akira. You're practically _asking_ for emphysema!" With some added pressure from my thumb, I broke the ciggarette in two. "If you get lung cancer life'll really suck."

She started crying again, but this time it was the happy sort. The older pinkette stood and pulled me to her. She stroked my pink hair in the relaxing way she did when I was little.

"I'll be better, I promise."

_**The last time you came through. Oh darling, oh darling, oh darling.**_

Monday morning had been easy enough until a rock hit me in the head. Naturally, I cringed on impact and some cheerleaders laughed. I groaned as I rubbed the spot on my scalp. Since when did high-schoolers act like five year-olds? A pebble to the head is annoying (at best) and not worth my time (or anger).

_All they want is a reaction. _I decided to keep on walking, not to give them satisfaction.

"Incase you're wondering, I threw it." It was Karin. I could recognize that banshee voice from anywhere. She was at least a head taller than me with choppy, red hair and eyes that could've easily belonged to Satan behind a pair of purple-rimmed glasses. The way she acted (and the shortness of her skirts) also could've easily belonged to Satan.

I kept stride. That girl was a waste of my time.

"Taking the high road? Am I right, Downtown?" Karin taunted. My nick-name, 'Downtown', had been pinned on my forehead since freshman year. I stopped and turned to glare at the redhead. "Still giving me the silent treatment?"

"Frankly, you're not worth the effort, Thunder-thighs," I responded. The look on Karin's face pleased me. Smugly, I turned to continue tredding to class. Until suddenly, there was a wretched pull at my ponytail, so violent and abrupt, I was knocked off my feet. I scrambled back up, "What the hell was that?!"

"Just an invitation," Karin teased. She got into a fighting stance, then swung at my face. With no trouble, I caught her fist and pushed her to the ground. I quickly straddled her around her abdomen and arms. With strong fists, I swung over and over at her face.

To me, my violence was no suprise. Even when I was a little girl, I was always ready to smash my fists at those who challenged me. Teachers scolded me, but Akira had always said, "My Tenshi's got my fighting spirit!" as she cheered me on.

The bystanders did nothing. They just watched (some even getting it on video). I was suprised at first, but I didn't dwell on it long enough to care.

Karin's face was being brutally attacked by one punch after the other. Soon, it was covered in bruises. To add, her Satan eyes were somewhat blocked by the swollen masses I had caused and her nose was _beyond_ saving.

I was about to finish her off when two strong arms pulled me off Karin by my waist. I kicked and protested until I saw who it was. A blush dusted my cheeks and I suddenly became anxious.

"W-what the hell happened here?!" Oh shit, an authority figure. It was . He was my Pre-Calculus teacher. The man had a horrible smoking habit like my mother did, giving him an awful tobacco aroma.

"Downtow- _Sakura_ beat me up, senseless!" Karin lied (but not _really_).

I stood still, Sasuke's arms were still around my waist. "She's not telling the whole story, Asuma-sensei."

He sighed, "Sakura and Karin, in my room, pronto."

Once we were seated in some desks in his room, I told Asuma the rap about the rock, the hair-pulling and the fight. Every two seconds Karin tried to intervene, but she was quickly shushed.

He called down the principal, who I later found out was his father as well. He was an old man with grey hair and a pipe.

"Karin," he started. The redhead perked up. "two weeks suspension."

"What the hell?!" She piped. "There's no way I deserve that! _I'm_ the one with the rearranged face!" Cloth was held up to her bleeding nose.

"This isn't the first time you've pulled something like this."

I smirked. Karin was probably going to buy her way out of it, but the look on her face was priceless. Soon, my sentence came.

"And Sakura," he scratched his beard as the scent of nicotine filled in my nostrils. "You're our only scholarship student at Konoha Prep, we can't lose you. You've never broken the rules before, so no punishment."

I was so relieved. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

**Author's address: Hey! I've been reading a lot of AU fics and this idea came upon me. In lots of those types of fics people usually kill off the main character's parents, so I was like "hey, why doesn't a parent have an important role?". So there you have it. When I first got in to Naruto, I noticed that pretty much everyone else in Team 7 had a sob story and how Sakura has lots of problems with herself (thus creating 'Inner'). I thought "perhaps there's a problem with her parents...?". Then, as the series progressed I noticed how Sakura's parents seemed to not have any influence in her or what she does at all. I, not at _all_ being a stranger to dysfunctional parents, noticed a lot of similarities. Perhaps Sakura's parents weren't as perfect as we think.**

**FYI: I'm aware that Sakura's mom in the series has a different name and look from the one in this story, but I had started this years ago, before the manga/anime showed her face or even called her anything besides "Sakura's mom". So yeah...**

**REVIEW! I've devoted a lot of time to this and would really love to know what you think! All critiques are welcome!**


	2. Ino: The Project

**Ino:**

As far as I'm concerned, Karin deserved it. Ever since she became Cheer Captain, she's thought she's _the_ shit.

Well, she's wrong, because _I_ am.

She only got to be captain because I quit. Believe it or not: leading a bunch of PMSing teenage girls in fitness routines isn't exactly what you'd call fun. They were all ungrateful little brats (all jealous and plotting my downfall as Top Bitch). I just got tired of it.

The _gorgeous_ me had bigger fish to fry. Well, one particularly lazy fish, that is. Nara Shikamaru, to be exact. He wasn't as popular as the other guys I had crushed on before, but I was head over heels. Our fathers were close friends, so I had known him ever since I could remember.

I checked my face in a compact and smirked. As the human reincarnation of Barbie, my beauty had yet to decrease. It closed with a snap and I left my desk temporarily.

Shika-kun rested his head on his arms with a dazed look in his dark eyes. Butterflies took off in my stomach. _Why does he have to be so cute?! _"Hey, Shikamaru! How was your weekend?" I was proud of myself. I kept up the fearless mask I always held. Nobody could defy me.

"...?"

I sweat dropped. "How was your weekend?" I repeated, confused.

"Oh," he picked up his head and scanned my eyes. A grin appeared and my heart took flight. "It was fine. How was yours?" He didn't seem interested, but I felt honored either way.

"Well I-"

"Blondie," I was addressed. It was a man at the front of the classroom. He was tall and his whole face, except for one eye, was covered by a mask. "sit down."

I went back to my seat and took out a nail file.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your long-term Language Arts teacher due to the birth of Kurenai's son-"

Without bothering to raise my hand, " Mister, are you aware that you're twenty minutes late?" I asked and continued filing.

"I'm perfectly aware Miss-"

"Yamanaka," I answer. _He should've heard of me by now. _

"Thank you, Miss _Yamanaka_," he corrected with a rude inflection in his voice. "Now, you should call me Kakashi."

Well, he had _sass_ (I'll give him that).

In the corner of my eye, there was a flash of pink. I turned to the desk next to me, my ponytail dangled over my shoulder. It was the girl I saw beat up Karin yesterday. I knew her name was Sakura (fitting, considering her haircolor). She was intently listening to Kakashi and was part of the few students doing so. Suddenly, a pale hand tapped on her shoulder, Uchiha Sasuke's hand. _So the rumours are true._ She turned to him and he whispered some inaudible words to her, then she giggled and smiled. He smirked. It was easy to admit, _they are adorable!_

Another thing that was easy to admit: since I quit being Cheer Captain, I had a lot more time on my hands.

Haruno Sakura was pretty enough. She had the bod and with a little make up she could be competitive. I forecasted trouble for this girl. There was no way Sasuke's fans would be able to contain themselves once they were an item. I (being in many prior relationships) was practically a dating guru.

_That girl_, I decided, _is going to be my new project_.

Kakashi started to call out role. Since 'Y' is the penultimate letter in the English alphabet, I went back to nail filing.

_**Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions.**_

After I got my lunch I found her sitting under a tree, outside of the cafeteria. With a model's strut, I walked over to the lucky girl. Shika-kun wasn't in my lunch period, so I chose to introduce myself to my new experiment.

She looked up from her sandwich, "Uhh... hello?"

"Congrats on Karin's face," I complimented. "She had it coming to her."

The girl shrugged. Suddenly, she perked up, "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" I turned to watch him stirde over to us. His hands were in his poclets and he made quick and direct eye contact with the pinkette. "I didn't know you had the same lunch period as me," she flashed him a smile. Her cheeks turned a shade rosier. "How awesome is that?"

This kid had it _bad_. She needed my tutelage, and fast.

He sat next next to her and snaked his arm around her. Sasuke pecked her cheek, Sakura blushed to a darker shade and I decided they were the cutest thing since kittens met balls of yarn. Quickly, I straightened up and pushed aside the adorableness.

"Yo," I interrupted their moment. It was like I wasn't even there. I hated being ignored. Sakura giggled and kissed him on his temple. "Guys...?" The pinkete sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her hips closer, then decided to stick his tongue down her throat. "Oh _god_... _no_," I started. Sakura's fingers went through his duck-ass hair. Soon, he started sucking on her neck. I covered my eyes, "No! PDA PDA PDA PDA!" (of course if it was Shika-kun and I, I wouldn't have stopped). The only way I could tear them apart was to _literally tear them apart_.

I fisted the back of Sakura's blouse, yanked her backwards off Sasuke and she landed ungracefully in the grass (quickly placing her skirt to cover over her crotch) all while pink in the face. "Now," I placed my hands on my hips. "Me and Forehead here," Sakura shouted a "Hey!" and pouted at this. "are in need of some girl-talk."

"She doesn't look like she needs girl-talk," Sasuke protested. "Stop being annoying, Yamanaka."

"Let her make friends. You aren't her dad, Uchiha," I countered. He growled at me, so I snickered. I turned to Sakura looking for some womanly verbal back-up, but her green irises were down cast. Was she sad? Ignorantly, I decided to push. "Right, Forehead? Like a dad?" She brought her knees to her chest. "Right?" I kept at it. "Sakura?"

Sasuke looked concerned. I never would've thought I'd see _him_ wear his heart on his sleeve. Sakura didn't look sad or angry, just depressed. A knot formed in my stomach and I started to feel sick. _Is this the guilt I've been hearing about?_

"I've got to go," the pinkette proclaimed. She had no emotion in her voice. A small, but sure shiver ran down my spine from her coldness.

The girl jogged away. It was all my fault. "Do poor people not joke?" I asked Sasuke, confusedly. The only poor people I'd had _real_ conversations with were the housekeepers, waiters and some of Father's employees.

He groaned, "You're such an idiot."

I shot him a glare but he retaliated with his own. The Uchiha was known to have a good arsenal (and not _just_ the glares, _if_ you know what I mean). After shaking it off I asked, "Do you think it hit a soft spot, or something?" My family was perfectly healthy and normal (aside from my bitch step-mom), was Forehead's not?

Sasuke shrugged (he did that a lot in those days). His face contorted in contemplation. "When I was at her home, her mother was there, this other woman and who I presume was the second lady's boyfriend... or maybe-"

"What do you mean _maybe_? He's the boyfriend or he isn't!" I proclaimed, having lots of experience in the dating field. He shrugged again. "Never mind that," it was forgotten. My thinking face appeared. "Was there anything, like, _weird_ at her house?" I asked.

A blush creeped from the bottom of his neck, "Y-yeah, I guess so." He attempted to compose himself. It worked, like it always did. _After all, he _is_ an Uchiha. _

My eyebrows rose sky-high. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, amazement in my voice. "Did _the_ Uchiha Sasuke just st-st-stutter?!" flew from my mouth with mock amazement.

He crossed his arms and looked away, "Stop being annoying, Yamanaka."

"You idiot," I spat, turning. "I'm going to go find her."

Soon, I found her in a bathroom stall, sulking on the green, tile floor. Her green eyes were downcast as she held her knees to her chest. The rims of her eyes were red. Had she been crying? The guilt in my stomach swayed side to side in my stomach.

"Here," I dunked my hand into my clutch and produced a tissue. She reached for it, but I shook my head and dabbed her cheeks and eyes. "I-" I took a deep breath. "...I'm sorry." An dlet it out. Saying that was harder than I thought it would be, but later, I was proud of myself.

She pushed a lock of bubblegum hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it," she said, a small smile gracing her face. "I was just being a drama queen."

I shrugged. "Want to come over later?"

Her smile grew and there was no sign of her tears anymore. "Sure, of course." I stood and tried to help her up, but then she paused.

A flash of worry displayed itself across my face. "Are you okay, Forehead?" I asked concerned. Was she mad or something? Did I not apologize correctly? "Sakura-"

"What's your dad like?" It looked like she had winced while asking. The rosette raked a hand through her long hair in a nervous fashion.

Her question was odd to me. "He's just... _Dad_. Nothing special," I almost said, but I realized that would've probably made it worse. It forced me to think about it a little more. "He-he's really kind... -and he's got a really bright smile. He calls me 'Beautiful' every morning," I smiled just by thinking about it. "We play shogi a lot. He taught me when I was little. A lot of times he makes dumb jokes and he laughs really loudly at them, but occasionally they're good and I laugh too. He's completely head-over-heels with my step-mom," my smile turned into a frown.

Sakura was intrigued, "Step-mom?"

I nodded, "A total bitch."

The other girl got the cue: _change the subject._ "I don't know the _entire_ story, but my parents met in high school. Akira, my mom, got pregnant with me when she was fifteen and when she told him, he left-"

"Just totally disappeared?!" I was baffled.

She nodded. "My mom's been pining for him for _forever_."

"Does she ever talk about him?" This was a touchy subject, but I knew no barriers. "Does he have a name? Or distinguishing features? Hobbies? Anything?"

She paused, then shook her head. "Nothing." My lips turned to pout. How could I be so insensitive? "Oh- please don't pity. I hate it when people pity me-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Forehead!" I shot a smile. In silent agreement she nodded, a smile on her face.

**_Oh, let's go back to the start._**

I scavenged through my closet, scanning each item. There was a party on Friday night and I had to look hottest. I eyed a blue dress and decided to show Forehead (whom I had forced back to my house and was currently sitting on my bed, wide-eyed at the lavish things I possessed).

I turned to her and asked, "What about this?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Party."

The girl squinted a bit, like she was _analyzing_ it. Then, she shook her head, disappointing me. "It could get ruined."

"You have a point..."

"Oooh," she sang as she dashed from the bed to the closet. "This," the pinkette pulled out a sleeveless, dark red dress that had a gold studded belt at the waist. "is _hot_." It seemed that something caught her eye about it, "The tag's still on it!"

I shrugged. Red wasn't a flattering color for me, I don't know why I bought it. But for Sakura, the way she looked at it, it seemed like love at first sight. "Go into my bathroom and try it on."

She seemed confused, "Really?"

"Don't be an idiot. Don't tell me that gigantic forehead of yours is housing empty space. Now shoo," I joked as she scurried away excitedly.

Minutes later, she came out of the closet, "Does it look good?"

I nodded. Forehead looked amazing. "Red's your color, it's decided," I sang. As shallow as it seems, at that moment, I knew we were going to be best friends for years to come.


End file.
